


To Find What They Once Had

by ItstheBookworm



Series: To Find Himself Series [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Internship (2013), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: But it's kinda obvious that they should be, Cussing, Don't Like Don't Read, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, For the most part, Guest Star Appearance from Graham, M/M, Mostly from Stuart and occasionally Stiles, Newtmas isn't yet, Of the Stilinski Twins at least, Stiles and Stuart are related, Stiles switches between going by Thomas and Stiles, Stilinski Twins, The Gladers meet Team Lyle, The Pack is Confused, You need to know Canon though, stiles is the youngest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7419847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItstheBookworm/pseuds/ItstheBookworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles/Thomas sees his older brother again, Stuart Twombly (once Stilinski), his emotions feel all skewed. While he was thankful to see his brother again, he was angry as well. Where had Stuart been when he needed him the most? Where was he after the Maze? The Nogitsune? Heck after his mom died. And what about when he thought he had the same disease that had killed his mother? That might have been killing him? It's not like he hadn't kept Stuart updated on what had been going on. But Stuart hadn't been there, hadn't even replied to any of his emails. Now, it's up to the Pack, Newt and Minho, and Team Lyle in order to get them to make up. But will it work?</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Find What They Once Had

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Well I cuss some too, but Stuart has such a dirty mouth (might even let Thomas have a few)... It's not even funny.  
> Stuart: Shut up.  
> Stiles/Thomas: Can you just choose a name for me to go by? Switching between Stiles and Thomas isn't funny.  
> Me: I did, you're sticking with Thomas. And I might be shipping Graham and Stuart a little bit... and I think this is the first time this ship shows up on ao3 if my research is correct  
> Stuart: That's not his name.  
> Me: Shut up, anyways this is based a few weeks after Newt and Thomas left Lilith's body in the morgue.  
> Disclaimer: *singing* I OWN NOTHING! NOTHING IS MINE!! I WANT TO OWN IT!! BUT I DIDN'T WRITE IT IN TIME!

At first Thomas wanted to argue harshly about going to see his brother. With his memory back he remembered everything that Stuart had done, or more accurately, hadn't done to him. He hadn't been there when he needed him. There had been no contact from his brother. It had tapered off after he left to live with their grandparents. Heck, they hadn't really even seen each other during the holidays. Everything had cut off, the letters, the emails, and even the postcards. The only time they ever had contact was sending each other gifts on their birthday. It wasn't for lack of trying either. Thomas had constantly, while he still consider himself Stiles, had sent Stuart emails about everything and anything he'd done or what he had been apart of. But Stuart never replied, he never even said anything in the letters they sent on  _their_ birthday. 

"You can't keep ignoring him forever Stiles," Scott said, sitting on the bed in Thomas' room.

It had only been recently that Thomas had gotten his own room. While Minho had gotten Stuart's old room, which had been turned into a guest room when Stiles' had gone into High School. Now Newt had taken what used to be a storage room and had been renovated into what now served as Newt's room. However both Minho and Newt had gone to go watch a movie, Mockingjay Part Two, which Thomas had already seen. So instead of going with them he opted to stay behind and try to find what Stiles had found in Scott.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Thomas replied, ignoring how Scott continued to call him Stiles.

"I know you have your memories back Stiles, you know who I'm talking about," Scott replied somewhat harshly, rolling over to look at Thomas, "And you can't avoid him forever."  
"If he cared he'd be here Scott. He would have been here the second I came out of the Maze, after the fucking Nogitsune, and all the other crap that happened. He left when I needed him the most! IF HE CARED HE WOULD BE SITTING WITH ME RIGHT NOW!" Thomas shouted, getting off the bed.

"Calm down. He cares Stiles. He helped us find you, he was a mess when he found out you were missing, and he was so relieved when they found you and the others."  
And that hurt. In his minds eye he could see it, he could see the way Stuart's eyes would glisten with unshed tears. How his nose would flare as he tried to hold back the tears. Then he wouldn't hold it back anymore. The tears would stream freely down his distraught face and his shoulders would shake with sobs. Soft gasps would escape Stuart's mouth and his chest would heave with the air he tried to fill his lungs with. But Thomas refused to let it change how he felt about Stuart. His brother left him when he needed Stuart the most. That wouldn't change.

"Then why isn't he here right now?" Thomas asked harshly.

"Who knows what's going on in Stuart's head right now Stiles," Scott replied, sitting up to look at Thomas, "So I'm sorry for this..."

"For what?"

Something hit him in the back of his head and Thomas slumped forwarding, face landing on the mattress. With a raised eyebrow Scott looked up to see Derek standing over him. It went without saying that Scott didn't really agree with their plan, but at the same time he didn't have a better one. It took a few tries to get Thomas in the car and get Newt and Minho in as well. However the others were going to be meeting them there.

_********INTERNWOLFRUNNER******** _

Let's just say that Thomas was not pleased when he woke up when they pulled up to GOOGLE. His face turned red and he immediately glared at the two people sitting in front of him. Both of the werewolves ignored him and he shifted to look at Minho and Newt on his left. They both ignored him, Minho looking very angry and uncomfortable in the middle. Those two ignored him too and he growled before opening the door and getting out. 

"Why did you bring me here?" Thomas demanded, looking at them, "I would've come here a while ago if I wanted to talk to him."

"Well, we figured you both needed a bit of nudging," Newt spoke up, glancing over at Thomas, "So we intervened."

"I thought you were watching Mockingjay," Thomas replied petulantly, "Were you in on this?"

And Newt didn't reply. His eyes flicked away from Thomas, guilt shining through. However Thomas refused to let the gnawing of guilt of hurting Newt eat him alive. Minho glared at Thomas while he climbed out. The others quickly followed suit. Despite the obvious hesitation, Newt came to stand next Thomas. It was a sign that, despite his obvious guilt and regret for doing this to Thomas, he would still support Thomas in whatever (possibly illogical) decision he makes. This was only a slight comfort however, as Minho and the werewolves would probably oppose him at every turn. And no, he wasn't going to call them anything but the werewolves as he was super pissed at them. Minho, not so much (and he couldn't think of anything to call Minho that he wouldn't be made fun of). 

"Just talk to him, okay? That's the only thing you have to do," Newt said to him, "No one's expecting a tearful reunion, they'd be jacked if they were."

"Good."

The mismatched group went inside Google. It wasn't hard to find Lyle and the others, Derek and Scott having been there before and the Gladers just following them. Nick and Billy were currently not there (probably bothering some poor soul), Neha and Yo-Yo were talking in the corner, and Stuart was slouched against the couch on his phone with Lyle chatting animatedly in his ear. They didn't seem to notice when they walked in.

Those few precious minutes when no one noticed them was the time Thomas took to take in his brother. Black glasses were perched on his nose, eyebrows pinched together over it in frustration. His eyes were narrowed at his phone, which had a completely black case. Belatedly Thomas realized it was the birthday gift he (before the Maze) he had sent, the birthday present right before the Maze if he was honest. A light brown beanie rested on the back of his head, brown hair mused up in front. The beanie itself was slightly crooked as well, but not as noticeably messed up. A blue, grey, and white flannel jacket covered a darker grey t-shirt, the flannel was slightly crooked and hanging off of his arm. And lastly dark jeans, slightly baggy but were still obviously skinny jeans. Then lastly dark sneakers, clashing slightly with his jeans. All in all he looked like a stereotypical hipster, which caused a snigger to escape Thomas. This, however, brought attention to them.

Neha and Yo-Yo immediately looked up, dropping the cup full of pens Neha was using as an example. It shattered on the ground, breaking Lyle and Stuart out of their trance. At the sight of Thomas, or Stiles as Stuart knew him better as, Stuart's phone slipped between his fingers and fell in his lap. The screen was still lit. His eyes were wide, staring right at Thomas in shock. All Thomas did was cock his eyebrow at his brother, a silent challenge.

"Stiles," Stuart breathed out.

As if to give them some privacy, the others filed out. The door shut behind them, almost silently. However neither of the brothers made any sign of moving to the other. After a few minutes of just staring, Stuart got up hesitantly. His phone was slipped into his pocket, out of the way. The steps were hesitant, like he was approaching a wary animal. One that might bolt. But, to be fair, Thomas had considered that multiple times already. Then suddenly Stuart hugged him tightly. Reflexively Thomas tensed up, but slowly he relaxed and even hugged him back. But, the second Stuart stepped back, Thomas punched him in the face.

"Ow! Fuck," Stuart cursed, grasping his nose.

"You slinthead!" Thomas roared at him, "You didn't once make sure I was okay after I got out? WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU?!"

"Thomas-" Stuart started, but he was cut off by Thomas.

"SLIM IT! You're no better than a piece of klunk."

And with that Thomas stormed out of the room, the glass door shutting behind him. Instead of going the way the others did, Thomas went the opposite way. Stuart stood there in shock, clutching his nose. Before he realized, belatedly, that his nose was bleeding and his brothers right hook had gotten remarkably better over the years. Go Thomas.

_*********INTERNWOLFRUNNER******** _

The bathroom was as clean as always, even though it was an obnoxious mix of blue, yellow, red, and green. It was frankly enough to make him vomit. But right now, he just wanted to get his nose to stop bleeding. Like seriously, it feels like he's been in here for hours. But, according to his phone, it had only been about five minutes. Who knew noses could bleed this much? He must have gone through a hundred tissues already, he's already used up a whole box. This couldn't be healthy.

"Twombly, what happened to you?" a british voice asked behind him.

"Graham, thought you didn't work here anymore," Stuart replied, looking through the mirror with a tissue up his nose.

"I don't, but my Dad does. I visit occasionally," Graham moved and sat on the counter next to Stuart, eyebrow raised, "Someone get you?"

Stuart ignored him, pulling the obnoxiously bloody tissue out of his nose. Thankfully it seemed that the bleeding was slowing down, but there was still plenty of blood. Another tissue was pressed against his nose, even as Stuart pinched the bridge. However Graham seemed to ignore the fact that Stuart didn't care much for his company, pushing Stuart's head forward.

"It's not healthy to hold your head back, the blood just goes back into your body and sometimes even down your throat. In other words, the blood won't leave your body. You want it too leave your body. Expel all the bad blood in other words," Graham commented, removing the weight from the back of Stuart's head.

"Thanks," Stuart grunted, pulling the tissue away again. It was only pink now so he tossed it and washed the dried blood off of his hands and face.

"Future reference," Graham said with a wink, sliding off the counter delicately and brushing off his pants.

Once Stuart had his face and hands cleaned off and dry, he turned to face Graham. The British boy was in no way hot, but Stuart could certainly see the appeal some people might have for him. Especially with the smirk covering his face right now. His eyes narrowed on Graham, suspicious beyond belief. Stiles would be proud right now, well he'd already be proud for beating up his older brother enough to keep him in the bathroom for five to ten minutes with a bloody nose.

"Why do you care Hawtrey?" Stuart demanded, stumbling slightly over his last name but still managing to push the hate he felt through.

"Surprisingly enough Twombly, you intrigue me. Graduated high school three years early, managed to get into Google at sixteen, got into Stanford despite being the obvious underdog due to your age," Graham said, "I'll admit, I underestimated you due to your age. I shouldn't have."

"What are you trying to say? Get to the point before I sock you."

"You shouldn't hang with those losers. You could do better."

And the right hook really shouldn't have surprised Graham, but it seemed it did. The dark haired brit's head turned harshly with the force of it, a bruise beginning to form on his jaw. Stuart stormed out of the obnoxiously colored bathroom, breathing out to calm himself before going to find his wayward brother.

_*********INTERNWOLFRUNNER******** _

In all honestly Thomas had no clue where he had gone, but it seemed to be a cafeteria. He sat down in one of the red booth chairs, putting his head on the white table and groaned. That interaction could have gone a lot better. A whole lot better. And now he couldn't stop imagining the look on Stuart's face after he punched him. Shock, hurt, confusion, and resignation to name a few. His eyebrows were pulled together, eyes wide, hand on the bleeding nose. As much as he wanted to believe Stuart deserved it, Thomas did feel that he slightly overreacted. Slightly. Stuart did deserve some kind of punishment, but probably not a broken nose.

"Stewie my man! Did you change in the few seconds we didn't see you? Like the look man, simple looks good on you," an older man's voice pierced through the silence around him.

"Not Stuart," Thomas mumbled, looking up to see a middle age blonde man with a dark haired woman, "I'm Thomas."  
"Ah! Thomas, Stuart's twin brother. Soooo, where is Stuart?" 

The dark haired woman squeezed the middle aged man's arm before walking off with a wave. That left the man with Thomas, who scooted over slightly when he went to sit down. Silence settled over them, even as Thomas finally sat up and looked over at the man next to him.

"I have no clue who you are," Thomas said, tapping his fingers on the table.

"I'm Nick Campbell, Stuart's friend and co-worker," Nick said going to shake his hand.

 "Of course you know Stuart."

Thomas shook his head and ran a hand through his hair, tugging on the strands gently. Of course the one person to found him knew Stuart. It was something that would only happen to him. Though, he probably should have known. After all, Nick had called him Stewie (which was probably a nickname for Stuart). And that kinda hurt. Stuart had never let Thomas (back when he was Stiles) give him any sort of nicknames. 

"So, why aren't you with Stuart?" Nick prodded.

"Because he's a slinthead," Thomas grumbled.

"I'm assuming a slinthead is a derogatory term," Nick leaned closer to Thomas, ignoring how Thomas shifted uncomfortably, "And why is Stuart a slinthead?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

A quick scrutinizing look pierced Nick. Thomas quickly realized that Nick was completely serious. This revelation startled him, especially since one of _Stuart's FRIENDS_ was willing to listen about Thomas ranting about Stuart. And he was willing to listen. No one had been so willing. The Pack had immediately expected him to just be Stiles again (especially after he had regained his memories). Then the Gladers had their own issues, especially the ones that had been there since the beginning. Teresa, or Allison depending on who you talked to, had died and had her own issues to get through. And it wasn't like he hadn't talked to people about it, but they just didn't understand. After the first time with a psychiatrist, he just stopped talking.  

"Stuart and I were separated after our Mom died, we were eight. He went with Mom's parents and I stayed with Dad. Then slowly we just stopped talking, only sending each other birthday presents. I tried though, I tried so hard to stay in contact. But he didn't want anything to do with me. He was never there. And then after the whole Maze thing, I didn't remember him. And when I did, I was angry. Everyone else had been there for me, everyone, but he didn't even try to get back in contact. And now knowing, knowing that he knew what happened to me. But he still didn't try to get in contact, or help, or do anything. It was just the final straw. I had been kidnapped and lost my memory, and my brother didn't care," Thomas hadn't even realized he was ranting until he stopped, taking a deep breath. 

"Well, I can tell you one thing," Nick said after a few seconds of silence, "Stuart does care. When he heard you were missing he did everything he could to find you. He actually hit me when I suggested you had just run off."

"Nick, you seem like a good guy and all. But I think you're seriously jacked in the head. There was a time that my Dad and I thought I had the same disease as my mother, Frontotemporal Dementia. It's a degenerative disease in the brain, slowly shrinks your brain until you die. There is no cure. Stuart didn't even talk to me..."

"I can't defend Stuart, only god knows how messed up Stuart is. But he truly cares. Talk to him, he might have an explanation for it all," Nick shrugged, "And if he doesn't. Well, I say sock him in the jaw."

And with that, Nick got up and left. However that left Thomas with a slight revelation. Maybe Stuart really did have a reason to ignore Thomas as long as he did. But almost ten years? That seemed almost unreasonable. Actually, it was unreasonable. But maybe he should try to see it from Stuart's point of view. Instead of just focusing on his anger. This was probably why the Pack had brought him here in the first place.

_********INTERNWOLFRUNNER******** _

The two brothers returned to the room only minutes apart from each other. For a few seconds there was only silence between them. Not the comfortable silence that you get when you're both relaxed and not really caring much. No, this was the awkward silence. The one when you both have something you desperately want, or need, to say. But you don't know how to broach the topic. So they just stared at each other, Thomas tapping his fingers on his legs and Stuart worrying at his bottom lip.

"I'm sorry!" Thomas suddenly said, "I haven't given you any time to explain yourself and just jumped to conclusions."  
"Stiles," Stuart went to say.

For some reason, Stuart calling him Stiles didn't make him as uncomfortable as it did when the others did. It just felt right. Like he was the only one that could say it without it settling inside him wrong.

"Stiles," Stuart repeated, wetting his lips, "I don't have a good excuse. At first it was just a reminder, a horrible reminder of what had happened. At the beginning I tried to stay in contact, not hate you. You were there when Mom died and I wasn't. I hated you for being there when I wasn't. Being the last one to see Mom alive," Stuart rubbed the back of his neck, "So I stopped talking to you, slowly. And then once I stopped, I couldn't find myself to start up the conversation again. I read all of your emails. It seemed so surreal and I didn't want to believe it. After the Nogitsune, I thought I'd just be a horrible reminder of what happened. Then when the Maze happened, I just couldn't do it. You didn't remember anything, I thought it to be better if I just stayed out of your life."

Thomas looked down, biting his lip harshly. The thought of Stuart hating him, for something he had no control over, was horrible. He was so stuck in his thoughts, Thomas hadn't noticed when Stuart came up to him. Arms wrapped around him, pulling him into Stuart's chest. They were the same height, but somehow Thomas felt so much smaller. Almost immediately Thomas gripped him back, burying his face in your shoulder.

"Do you still hate me?" Thomas murmured, feeling almost scared of his answer.

"No," Stuart replied, "I haven't since I turned ten."

And for the first time in years, both brothers finally understood each other again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Me: So, I feel like I need to say something and apologize a bit. I have been so busy lately that I haven't had time to write. And the thing I need to say. Well, Thomas might seem slightly OOC. Remember that he is Stiles, so I'm mixing both of their personalities together.   
> Thomas: It leads to interesting scenes.  
> Me: Shush you.  
> Stuart: Bookworm would like some reviews, they make her happy.


End file.
